Deathwatch Equestrian deployment
by axios
Summary: Equestria will soon be a battle ground. Beset by that which ponykind cannot hope to beat. Yet six beings crafted in war will stand to defend all ponykind. They are The Deathwatch.
1. Chapter 1

The Moon hung high in the nights sky, bathing Equestria in its magnificent glow, illuminating the very beauty of all caught under its brilliance. None more so than the majestic high reaching spires of Canterlot, home to the Royal Sisters, each regent over a celestial body and each charged with both ruling and protecting their subjects from any and all threats.

Yet as many across this land of peace and harmony slumbered, one could not for something had drawn her from the duty of guarding the dreams of her subjects, for she had heard something cascading throw the world of dreams itself, an all inspiring battle-cry one only a true warrior with his duty at the forefront of his mind could muster. A type of battle-cry she had not heard since before she was banished to the moon, it tugged at her heart recalling to a memory that was neither hers nor her darker sides, but one she had been given by someone she had only met within the world of dreams... Her father.

Sighing she gazed out of a window, over the rolling countryside glowing brilliantly in her moon light. A smile, weak as it might be crossed her lips knowing that even though her night might still be shunned by almost every pony it was not for fear but for a need for rest.

But this was the last concern on her mind, but the source of the battle-cry she had heard, once more she entered the world of dreams ready to find the source. Returning to her most favoured place took great effort on her part for to enter the world of dreams only her spirit could venture in such a place, for it was the immaterial world for near complete chaos and constant change. Such a place is not one a weak willed being could enter and return sane, it took decades of mental discipline to enter such a chaotic place and return unscarred... sadly the regent of the moon, Princess Luna had learned this lesson the hard way a millennium ago and it was one she never wanted to repeat.

Slipping into the dream world she gazed at the vibrant colours and swirling patterns, such chaotic majesty there was in their very being that to describe them was something no mortal mind could comprehend; only through sight could such marvels be truly understood.

Slowly Luna flowed through the etheric either of the dream world following the vibrations the battle-cry had left, she followed the battle cry to its source. A large mobile wreck, it resembled an asteroid merged with both several gothic cathedrals and space faring warships, it was in fact a Space Hulk. Ancient debris formed over several millennia housing ancient powerful archeotecho and near indestructible warships, yet this Hulk held something more, a dark horrific alien race prowled the halls watching; waiting for prey to enter so they could feed and evolve to become deadly.

Sensing life from within, Luna raised her right hand and a deep royal blue hue flowed from her fingers, closing her eyes only to have them fly open moments later glowing an eerie white, Luna viewed that which was transpiring inside the Space Hulk.

The Corridors were alive with them. The ceilings, air ducts, walls, the floor; everywhere, a tide of tooth and claw, a Xenos organism adapted for their task at hand, they surged forth like with the motion of a singular limb of a much greater mind, slavering and chittering with lethal intent as the swept towards the trespassers.

Insatiable.

Uncontainable.

They surged forwards, minds linked in purpose, driven by a single terrible will, a horrifying intelligence drove them forth in this cold metallic Space Hulk, from beyond even the gaze of the ruinous powers. The command was given in no language of sound; nor words but it was clear in its intent; a single, all-powerful impulse untranslatable to the Equine or Human minds. The closest approximation would have been _Feed!_

But _feed_ was too simple a word for their actions, something so fundamental to the Xenos life-cycle, to the cancerous spread of their merciless kind across all known space. The impulse reflected a complete cycle of purpose, of experience, of need:

Feed. Utilize. Adapt. Grow. Spread. Kill. Feed.

So it would go, on and on, until the universe held nothing left to devour.

Unless, of course such a cancer was expunged, cut out and excised with precision and lethal violence.

Five stood before the unyielding tide of Xenos; five warriors, unafraid, heavily armed and clad in ceramite armour. They were Adeptus Astartes, or as they were more commonly known the Space Marines. The Holy Emperor of Mankind's will made manifest, unflinching, unyielding and devoid of fear. But what could five hope to do? They were almost certain to be overwhelmed here in claustrophobic depths of a Space Hulk. The numbers they faced were to numerous and in constant flux to count... and yet, they did not fear.

Crafted for war their minds could not register such emotions, only one thought did cross their minds at such a time_Kill_, for like the Xenos they faced the instinct to _kill_ was as much a part of their life cycle as that of the Xenos hungering for their very being.

Muzzle flare from three bolters strobed the corridor. The air beat with a deep tattoo, bolt after bolt after bolt. Exo-skeletal ribcages shattered. Blood sprayed in dark fonts from punctured heads; torso and joints were limbs once resided. Xeno bodies burst from within as large-calibre rounds detonated deep inside alien flesh. To the five nothing felt so right as this killing of foes, but more so now than any other engagement. Like all Space Marines they had been conditioned to it, programmed to live for it. So deeply ingrained, so hard-coded into every neuron. It was not just a mere duty to them, it was a reason to live, the expression of everything they were and ever would be. Every bolt round hit its mark, none were wasted each granting a kill-shot. Each mutilated corpse that hit the gantry floor pushed each marine closer to his ceiling of their performance level.

"Drive them back!" Roared a fourth Space Marine pressing past his three fellow battle brothers, his right arm raised high above his head wielding a long shafted mace topped with a skull donning flaring wings, known more commonly as a Crozius Arcanum. The marine brought the Crozius down with one swift fluid movement, his speed astonishing for one of his size, crushing the head the head of a larger Xeno before him. Another roar escaped the Marines vox-link his head snapping up the to reveal the helmet that encases his head, a macabre skull helm, a visage that depicts the face of the Emperor mordant, evoking the Emperor's wrath. Its red optics fixing upon a second Xeno rushing fourth with front claws raised in a striking pattern, a loud shrill screech erupts from its mouth only to be silenced by a bolt round ripping through its jaw to impact the Xeno behind it.

"By the Throne of Terra. Stop yelling that every single time you swing your Crozius, Khordel, its getting annoying." Hissed Elyas standing to Khordel's right, his bolters muzzle flaring again and again as bolt round after bolt round was expelled from within towards the Xenos.

His bolter chugged to a sudden stop. With reflexes honed over a century of warfare, the marine dumped the empty and hammered home another. Before Elyas could bring his freshly loaded bolter to bear against the Xenos hoard something from on the ceiling reached bony arms towards him. Looking up he caught sight of the Xeno moments before a bolt round impacted it in the chest and detonated. Elyas rolled backwards to avoid what was coming.

A scream, a spray of hot blood. Something long-limbed and heavy crashed onto the gantry floor where he had stood. Sneering behind his helmet Elyas looked down upon the Xeno, he raised an armoured boot and stamped down hard, smashing the grotesque head flat on the gantry floor. The Xeno quivered and twitched as its nerves fired off one last time.

"You should worry more about your own hide brother rather than our prophetic brother-Chaplin's chanting." Elyas glanced to his left looking across at another marine, one he had a history with. A Space marine of the Space Wolves, Yngvar.

No chance to respond as prox-alerts on Elyas's retinal display told him Xenos were closing at an increased pace. He marked each by distance, levelled his bolter and fired – so few meters! – with the aid his Brothers he dropped them as they came.

Bolt after bolt after bolt.

"We fall back _now_, brothers, this position is over run!" The fourth marine growled, a Storm Warden to be exact.

"Stand and fight Kestyr!" Elyas snorted as he dropped several more Xenos who rushed their positions. "We are holding this line! The other Kill-Teams have not returned our Vox-links. Give them a damned chance."

"It's _our_ chances that concern me!" Kestyr shot back as he unloaded another bolt into a Xeno leaping high into the air. "We have no way off this Throne forsaken Space Hulk!"

Before Elyas could respond a sudden blinding wash of white light erupted five metres to his left along with a hearty yet slightly insane laughter. As another Battle-Brother of his fired the heavy flamer attached to his right arm. A torrent of ignited promethium washed over the ranks of the charging Xenos, filling the corridor with blazing, screeching bodies that thrashed and danced as they burned. In such an enclosed space the weapon was supremely effective.. at least while its ammo lasted.

"I agree with Kestyr. We must fall back to a more defensible position." The marine wielding the heavy flamer grumbled as he let loose another intense burst of ignited promethium.

"Both Xavier and Kestyr have a point Dark Angel!" Khordel interrupted as his Crozius impacted the skull of another Xeno. "Our brothers, though it pains me to say it, have fallen to this Xenos tide and we shall to lest we fall back to a better position." Elyas snorted in response as he raised and armoured boot kicking a Xenos in the chest causing it to hit the floor, he followed this action up by planting the same armoured foot squarely in the Xenos chest ending the beast's existence.

"Their Reasoning is sound Elyas" Yngvar uttered as he swung his bolter around launching a volley into a nearby air duct, screeching escaped the duct as the Xenos inside were struck by bolt rounds.

"Fine!" Elyas barked gritting his teeth. "Xavier you lead us out me and Yngvar will cover our backs!"

"I'm almost empty brothers!" Yngvar added as his bolter chuged to a stop the magazine having emptied the last of its bolt rounds. "By the _Wolf_! Throw me a magazine."

Elyas scowled under his helmet, always hating Yngvar referencing to this _Wolf_, he was a disrespectful fool, irreverent beyond any other Space Marine he had ever encountered. Nevertheless, between shots, Elyas tossed Yngvar a full bolter-mag, watching his brother move down the passage behind them Elyas jerked his head back signalling to Yngvar it was their turn to fall back. Nodding Yngvar moved first walking backwards down the passage at a slow pace, the muzzle flare from his bolter the only light exiting the passage as Yngvar fired giving Elyas the supporting fire he need to break from the fight.

Moving down the cramped passage was not easy for the bulky armoured Marines but nevertheless they kept moving, the Xenos following behind the passage slowly their pursuit also. Finally the five entered a large circular chamber with only one way in and one way out... _The passage they had used_.

"Xavier, by the Emperor you have led us into an even worse position!" Khordel yelled turning to face him, his skull shaped helmet further empathising his anger.

"This is a Space Hulk! Khordel, we cannot predict where its passages lead!" Xavier retorted turning to face the passage raising his heavy flamer. Kestyr Yngvar and Elyas followed suit dropping to one knee raising their bolters aiming at the door prepared to make a final stand.

But nothing came through the passage, they knew the Xenos were there watching them, with numbers to over run them in mere moments yet they did not charge. Something was not right and each Battle-Brother knew it. Then they heard it an unearthly battle-scream, high and shrill, yet deep and throaty too, as if it screamed with two voices. The floor shock violently as something burst up from beneath them.

Rolling out the way the five marines aimed to avoid what came up from beneath them, yet one was not so lucky, Elyas was caught by surprise when the large Xenos burst forth from beneath his feet, a huge slashing scythe like claw ran up the length of his chest ripping into his armour, flesh and shattering several ribs. Elyas was launched high into the hair, his body slammed into the far wall, scrapping down the wall onto the floor Elyas gasped a raspy breath fighting to remain awake still tightly clutching his bolter. His helmet optics buzzed with intermittent static. Warning glyphs flashed red. The vox-link hissed in his ear. He thought he heard shouting and bolter-fire.

"Kestyr. Secure Elyas, see to it he doesn't die!" Khordel roared gripping his Crozius tightly in his right hand before drawing his bolt pistol with his left. "Xavier keep him protected! Yngvar with me!"

"Acknowledged!" The three marines reply before Khordel roared again charging the Xeno that erupted from beneath Elyas, Yngvar joining in a similar motion.

Gasping and wheezing for breath Elyas rolled onto his stomach and slowly rose to his knees, his body trembling adrenaline rushing through him, keeping him alive. He fixed his gaze on the Xeno that had brought him to his knees, his vision blurred by the failing optics of his helmet all Elyas could make out was its immense size, serpentine body and segmented nature. Growling angrily Elyas brush both Kestyr and Xavier off rising now to his full height.

"A Trygon... Tyranid filth." Elyas snorted between rasping breaths watching as both Khordel and Yngvar are flung aside with only minor injuries.

Fixing his gaze once again upon the Trygon Elyas takes a step forward and roars gaining the beasts attention. Whipping is head around to reveal its gaping bloody maw the Trygon lets out another unearthly battle-scream, rearing up into a striking pose.

''I'll give you something to scream about.'' Snarled Elyas.

He raised his bolter returning the Trygon's battle-scream with one of his chapter and opened fire.

"_SUFFER NOT THE ALIEN TO LIVE!_"

Within a split second of the battle-cry ringing out Luna felt its full force slam into her etheric form forcing her back, out to the material world, to Equestria and her room where she lay slumped upon her bend.

Gasping desperately for breath her eyes sprang open and her body bolted upright, a cold sweat dripped from Luna's brow for what she had witnessed was something she had longed for yet fear all the same. She and her sister were not alone after all, yet they were for amongst the huge hulking figures she saw neither her farther nor any of her Brothers, but still felt kinship with the five beings. Luna knew that these five were fighting for their lives aboard that floating rock, fighting a foe they stood little chance against a foe she and her sister could not conceive, she could not leave them to this fate, to die alone and become those monsters next meal. No she had to do something! Anything to aid such noble beings, she sprang from her bed and raced towards her door. For in both her heart and mind she knew what must be done, and the six for her subjects that could make it so, the same six that had saved her, but reformed the chaotic spirit of Discord; saved her elder sister and all Equestria form the Changelings and saved the Crystal Empire from King Sombra, _The Bears of The Elements of Harmony_. Six ponies that both she and her sister saw greatness within and six ponies who would surely understand what she wished to do.

Without even a fleeting concern for her night guard Princess Luna begin to make her way to the town were the six she knew in her heart would help resided... the town of Ponyville.

**Author's Note:**

Yes I realize there are only five marines in this chapter the sixth one will be introduced in a later chapter but not right now.

Yes the world of dreams is the warp so don't ask.

Gone back over and changed the major past present tense mistakes.

I also feel I need to point out I am British so I use British spelling


	2. Chapter 2

Something did not feel right to Elyas, the corridors were to clear. Surely the Tyranid Hive Mind would have mustered to remove the presence of the Deathwatch. Yet it had not, for seven standard Terrain minutes Elyas and his brothers had not encounter a single Tyranid bio-form. No Gaunts, no Genestealers, no Rippers and no Hive Guard. His mind whirled, trying to figure out what was happening or better yet what was to come.

"I don't like this." Kestyr spoke breaking Elyas from his thought. Looking up Elyas saw Kestyr had stopped at an intersection between three corridors. "This is unlike the Tyranids to not attack us, mindless beasts through themselves at any source of bio-matter until they over whelm and consume it."

"That Brother is where you are wrong." Elyas gestured to the right hand tunnel, motioning for Kestyr to once again to point. "The Tyranid is not mindless, far from it; they share a single mind that directs them. The fact we have not been swarmed can mean one of two things, either the Tyranid infestation is not as bad as the sensorium scans show."

"Or the Tyranid Hive Mind has predicted our plan of attack and has moved to defend what we seek to destroy." Khordel interrupted finishing off Elyas's explanation of the Tyranids.

"You give the Xenos too much credit brothers." Quintus snorted throwing a sideways glance at Elyas and Khordel.

Elyas blinked once behind his helmet activating the vox-link between him and the three other Kill-Teams deployed with the Space Hulk. "Brothers, be advised there is a strong chance the Xenos are acting under the orders of the accursed synaptic intelligence the larger strains produce."

Elyas smiled behind his helmet as the static of his vox-link crackled, before giving way to the three voices of his fellow Kill-Team leaders.

"This is Echo squad lead, Brother Apothecary Akhom, Brother-Captain. The Xenos will not ambush us this day."

"[i]The blood protects[/i] Brother-Captain. Sergeant Thaddeus here I acknowledge."

"Lima squad reporting, No Xenos threat encountered, we shall keep a vigilant watch Brother."

Slowly Elyas and his Brothers made their way down the corridors, stopping at each junction point briefly to check in with their fellow Kill-teams, it did not take them long however to reach a dead end.

"It appears we have found the nest brothers." Yngvar chuckled pointing at the obstruction before them.

A pulsating wall, created from organic matter blocked their path. Larger glowing sacks emitting a putrid yellow glow, pulsating, the organic matter held its form almost like it was alive. Elyas snorted once looking the blockage up and down once before he turned to face his brothers.

"Brothers, beyond this wall lies the Xenos nest, there we will find their abhorrent birthing chambers and command link to their Hive Mind. Once we breach their nest let your Faith in the Emperor be your shield, the Xenos horde will do everything in its power to halt us. Do not Falter, Show them no mercy we shall Purge them from the hulk. We must not fail, if we do then this rock will lead leviathan to Terra's door step." Elyas paused gripping the hilt of a sheathed sword on his right thigh. "To all considerations no life is too important and no other sector of the Imperium vital to sacrifice to keep these Xenos from Holy Terra." Letting go of the sword hilt Elyas pointed at the pulsating matter. "Xavier. Remove this thing from our way." 

"With pleasure, Brother-Captain." Xavier gripped his Atomiser Cannon tightly spreading his legs and taking aim at the organic matter.

With his Cannon fully charge Xavier fired, vaporising the obstruction in an instant to reveal a dark corridor beyond, inhuman noises rippled from the corridor, noises that out unnerve normal men but not a Space marine. With their path now clear the six marines continued on towards their objective.

Since leaving the library Twilight had been frantic, her normal calm and calculating mind replaced with that of a startled filly, whose parents had just caught them doing something they should not and they were desperately trying to think of an excuse.

She knew she had to gather her friends but whom to start with first?

Twilight thought how best to go about gathering her friends, Applejack and Fluttershy lived on the outskirts of town so collecting them last seemed the best option, but Rainbow Dash was near impossible to wake up without AJ so that left Rainbow to be collected last. With a gasp Twilight realised Rarity would be the easiest to collect first, her hooves hitting the pavement Twilight jogged towards Carousel Boutique.

Reaching Carousel Boutique Twilight tiled her head back and looked up; gazing at the second story window trying to guess weather Rarity would still be up or not. After several minutes of staring at the window Twilight was unable to guess weather Rarity was in fact awake, so she reached out and knocked on the door to the Boutique.

She knocked once, then twice and waited. Twilight stood on the doorstep fidgeting in place as she waited, the wait is nerve racking for her, and she hoped Rarity was not asleep as dealing with a [i]whiney[/i] Rarity for having her [i]beauty sleep[/i] cut short was not something Twilight wanted to deal with.

She heard grumbling from behind the door, but not the grumbling of someone who had been woken up but instead the grumbling of someone who had been disturbed. Twilight sighed in relief for the fact she had no woken Rarity up, this feeling quickly vanished when Twilight realised she had probably just interrupted Rarity while she was working.

That was worse...

Much much worse.

Looking around nervously Twilight gulped heavily as she waited, slowly she heard the various latches and locks upon the door being opened. With no warning the door to the boutique swung upon violently. Standing in the doorway was a slender Ivory whit unicorn stood, her hoof tapping angrily against the step as she used her left hand to move her styled purple main out of her line of sight, she looked down the bridge of her snout at Twilight her eyes narrowed.

"Twilight. Darling as much as I enjoy your sometime unexpected visits." She paused taking a moment to compose herself. "IT IS ONE IN THE MORNING!"

Twilight gulped stepping back, her bottom lip quivering. Taking a deep breath Twilight regained herself and met Rarity's eyes with her own, her look filled with determination. "I know Rarity. I know, and I am sorry but Princess Luna arrived at the Library a few minutes ago." Twilight paused watching as Rarity's gaze shifted from one of anger to confusion and interest. "She didn't explain what was wrong, all she said she needed ours and our friends help."

Rarity blinked once and sighed. "That is all well and good Twilight, but surely this could have waited until the morning."

"Princess Luna told me questions were not something she could afford to waste time on. It must be something of grave importance Rarity."

Sighing Rarity nodded. "Very well, if one of the Princesses needs us then I very well cannot say no now can I darling?" Stepping out from the boutique Rarity turned pulling the door closed, she turned to face Twilight again a small smile across her lips. "I'll go get Pinkie while you get Applejack and Fluttershy, meet at Rainbows?"

Twilight returned Rarity's smile nodding. "Sure, and Rarity?" Rarity blinked her left eye brow rising in confusion. "I'm sorry again."

"Oh Twilight, it is fine." Rarity chuckled before turning and jogging off towards Sugar Cube Corner.

Twilight smiled as she began running towards the edge of Ponyville to gather both Applejack and Fluttershy.

"RALLY BROTHERS! SHOW NO FEAR!" Khordel roared slamming his left fist into the chest of a Tyranid Hormagaunt, breaking its ribcage sending shards of Xenos bone and spatters of its blood across the wall.

It had not been long before the Deathwatch Kill-Team had come under heavy assault, they had reached a large open central chamber with several access corridors, open air vents and over hanging walkways. [i]The prefect kill box[/i], they had walked into a trap. Khordel had been right to guess the Hive Mind had moved to mount a defence in its favour rather than waste the bio-matter on needless assaults against himself and his brothers.

With a roar of determination Khordel pulled his Crozius free from a larger Tyranid Bio-form, a warrior to be exact, with his Crozius free from its skull Khordel hurled himself forward like a battering ram, ignoring the torrent of fire from the Termagaunts position off the walkways above he slammed into a rushing wave of Hormagaunts. Breaking bones and severing limbs Khordel roared in triumph. Each swing of his Crozius, each shot from his bolt pistol fell another Xenos, we was truly in his element.

"Brother-Captain there are too many! I have more contacts coming in from above." Quintus rounded on the spot sparring fire from his heavy bolter in each and every Xenos swarm he could, the mass react rounds detonating deep within each Xenos they struck. "Switching to hellfire rounds!"

"NEGATIVE BROTHER!" Elyas slammed his right elbow into a Hormagaunt foolish enough to lung towards him. "Xavier, seal that vent! Quintus suppressing fire on the upper walkways! Yngvar, Kestyr clear the fifth corridor!"

"Acknowledged!" The four battle-Brothers responded in unison.

Breaking into a sprint Elyas charged towards a swarm of Xenos emerging from a side passage, his bolter held tightly in his left hand he gripped the hilt of his sword and wrenched it from its scabbard. The ice blue of the blade arced with purple lightening signifying it as a power sword. Elyas whipped the blade around decapitating the Hormagaunt at the head of the swarm, he stabbed, thrust and sliced at the swarm his blade making contact with each and every Xenos within reach.

"Stand true Brothers! This horde is nothing compared to our Might!" Elyas roared as he slammed his right boot into the skull of a Hormagaunt lying upon the floor.

"Accept any challenge Brothers! No matter the odds!" Khordel bellowed sprinting backward firing his Bolt pistol joining Elyas, Khordel slammed his fist into Elyas's right Pauldron. Elyas turned and nodded to Khordel as they now both fought back to back. Bolt rounds streaming from their respective weapons, complimented by stabs and swings from their respective close quarter weapons, their combat styles complimenting each other. Khordel sued himself like a battering ram, thrusting smashing and hurling Xenos left and right his wide swings pitching Tyranids left and right, while Elyas was more precise each strike leading to a swift kill.

Yngvar sprinted towards the fifth chamber, Kestyr following close behind their bolters churning out round after round cutting deep into the swarm massing within the fifth corridor, ecstatic laughter erupted over the vox-link form Yngvar as he threw himself into the Tyranid Hormagaunt swarm his laughter swiftly becoming that of a savage beast as he tore into the swarm with bolt rounds and shot from his gauntleted fists. It was almost as if Yngvar had regressed to the true feral nature of those native to his home world of Fenris, Yngvar threw his head back and howled, a howl of a true Son of the Wolf.

Kestyr however was unlike his Brother and did not fall into a feral savagery, he instead methodically advanced upon the Tyranid swarm the metal storm rounds from his bolter churning the Hormagaunts to little more than inhuman bloody pulp.

"Yngvar show some restraint." Kestyr snorted as he continued his steady stream of bolter fire upon the Tyranid swarm.

"HAHA! You think I am not brother?" Yngvar chuckled slamming his boots down on the heads of two Hormagaunts. "I could be doing nothing but shouting [i]Wolf[/i] over and over again. Would you prefer that?"

"By Vulkan's mighty spear don't!" Xavier retorted butting into the convocation, his legs spread wide with his Atomiser Cannon pointed upwards towards the vent from with the rippers were emerging, with a Thunderous sound Xavier fired. The radiation blast slammed into the vent causing a ripple effect up the shaft vaporising the Xenos within before impacting a metallic brace buckling the vent. "That's one sealed."

"Now what of the rest!?" Quintus snapped strafing his heavy bolters line of fire across the upper walkways. The hellfire rounds impacted the carapace across several Termagaunts, the impregnated crystal tips detonating upon impact bathing each and every struck Tyranid in a mutagenic acid tailored to the genetic markers of the Tyranid. Boiling away on both the outside and in the acidic compound dropped the struck Termagaunts, long alien tongues flicking in and out between needle like teeth, limbs failing wildly as the acid ate away their nerves system. Even for a race were pain had no meaning the Termagaunts would die horrifically slowly, their own bodies being devoured in a cruel irony.

"I only have three charges left!" Xavier responded as he whirled around on the spot tracing his Atomiser Cannon of a fresh target.

"Xavier! Venom cannon descending from upper walkways in the access elevator!" Elyas shouted as he slammed his left shin into the jaw of another Hormagaunt shattering its Xenos skull. "Take it out!"

"With pleasure." Xavier chuckled.

Taking aim Xavier traced elevator lift as it descending watching as the warrior class bio-form within became visible, the Venom cannon hung from its lower set of arms pulsing as it charged for a shot.

"LET FREE THE RETRIBUTION OF THE EMPEROR!"

Xavier fired again the blast from his Atomiser streaked across the chamber; the shout was not wasted as it violently slammed into elevator. Within milliseconds the elevator compartment and its occupant were vaporised, their compound atomise scattered to the winds within the Hulk.

"Make that two charge Quintus!"

Quintus chuckled and nodded. "Well then switch to that heavy flamer across your back! It would be of great use in this situation brother!"

"Yngvar Kestyr have you cleared that passage?!" Elyas interrupted as he only narrowly block a killing blow from a charging Hormagaunt.

"Passage Secure Brother-Captain!" Kestyr shot back, standing within the entrance way spraying fire out into the chamber while Yngvar had charge down the passage to further deal with the Tyranids within.

"Elyas we cannot break!" Khordel interjected as he pitched another Tyranid into the wall. "The second we do the Xenos swarms will be all over us!"

"Go Brothers I shall cover your tactical withdrawal!" Quintus answered rising to his feet continuing the unload bolt round after bolt round into each and every Tyranid swarm he could.

"NO! I shall not abandon you Brother!" Elyas countered his voice filled with a nagging regret over a past failure.

"No Brother Captain it is the only way!" Quintus sighed and glance at Xavier. "Once your through use you last two charges to seal the passage Brother!"

Xavier nodded once and sprinted into the chamber Kestyr and Yngvar had secured, Khordel followed soon after, but Elyas did not follow so eagerly. He paused beside Quintus and in an act of kinship he returned his blade to its scabbard and tightly gripped his Brother left Pauldron.

"It has been a True Honour Brother. May the Emperor and your Primarch guide you." Elyas spoke the words in a soft regretful tone, before unclipping a pulsing object from his belt and securing it to Quintus's. "Use it when you can no longer hold your ground, deny this Xenos filth any bio-mass."

"Fear not death, we who embody it in [i]His[/i] name!" With a nod Quintus roared his chapters battle-cry and continued to fire covering Elyas as he sprinted into the Passage just as Xavier let loose his last two charges, sealing the passage, both securing their safety but dooming Brother Quintus.


	3. Chapter 3

He stood there in stunned silence, his eyes fixed upon the rubble blocking the corridor to the chamber. His left hand clenched tight into a fist, Brother-Captain Elyas slammed it into a nearby metal support, his rage rivalling that of the Carcharadons.

"He died with honour Brother Captain." Xavier uttered as he placed a hand on Elyas's left pualdron. "Don't let his sacrifice be in vein."

"He should not have had to do it Brother." Elyas sighed turning to face Xavier "I should have been the one to stay. To cover the retreat, I am the ranking officer your lives are as much a concern as this mission Xavier."

A silver fist connected with the side of Elyas's helmet knocking the dark angel form his feet, Khordel snorted flexing his hand easing his fingers apart after delivering the blow.

"YOU DISHONOUR YOUR CHAPTER AND THE EMPEROR WITH THOSE WORDS!" Khordel roared standing over Elyas as he rose to his feet. "YOU ARE A SPACE MARINE ELYAS! AN ANGLE OF DEATH! TO DWELL ON FAILURES IS THE START ON THE ROAD TO HERSEY!" Khordel levels his bolt pistol aiming it towards Elyas. "You are no Heretic Brother. So do not act as one."

"Thank you Brother Chaplain I needed that." Elyas nodded once patting Khordel on the shoulder as he lowered his bolt pistol. "We still have a Xenos nest to destroy, Xavier take point of Yngvar. Kestyr watch our backs."

With a nod from his Brothers they set about following the order Elyas had given them while he turned to Khordel opening a private vox-link with the chaplain.

"I doubt we'll make it to the nest Khordel." Elyas sighed his voice filled with resignation.

"Have Faith Brother we'll make it." Khordel grabbed Elyas's vambrace in a warriors salute. "The Emperor and our Primarch's will guide us to victory."

Elyas nodded and chuckled returning the warriors salute. "Your right Khordel." Releasing Khordel's vambrace Elyas stepped past him motioning for him to follow. "I am glad that you still serve with the Deathwatch Brother."

"I owe you a debt Elyas." Khordel followed behind the Brother-Captain watching behind them for any Tyranids. "You delivered me from death and saved my Brothers, it was an honour to answer the call to join the Deathwatch."

Nodding once Elyas switched to an open vox-link broadcasting to both his fellow brothers within his squad and the three other squads deployed with the Hulk.

"This is Brother-Captain Elyas to all kill-teams. Route to Primary objective blocked, we are rerouting through sector nine-delta-zero-gamma. Upon completion of assigned objectives all squads are to rendezvous at designated extraction zone nine."

Elyas waited for the other kill-team leads to report in but his vox feed is met with nothing but static, tapping the side of his helmet Elyas repeated himself. "I repeat this is Brother-Captain Elyas to all kill-teams. Route to Primary objective blocked, we are rerouting through sector nine-delta-zero-gamma. Upon completion of assigned objectives all squads are to rendezvous at designated extraction zone nine."

Repeating himself a third time Elyas fails to notice that both he and Khordel have caught up with their brother at an intersection , comprised of four long corridors and a single file passageway. Looking up Elyas caught the gaze of his brothers.

"Xavier try and raise the other kill teams I am getting no response." Elyas tapped the side of his helmet signalling the possible problem with his long range vox unit.

"Acknowledged Brother-Captain" Xavier responded with a nod before repeating the message Elyas had tried to raise the other kill-teams via a vox-link.

Sighing Xavier shook his head. "I can't raise them either broth..."

"Contacts left!" Yngvar interrupted Xavier raising his bolt facing the left tunnel.

"Contacts right!" Kestyr uttered his bolter trained down the left Corridor.

"Contacts front!" Khordel dropped into a fighting stance ready to charge his bolt pistol training ahead of him.

"Contacts rear!" Elyas snorted in rage cursing himself for walking his Brothers into a trap "Melta-bombs down right and left, seal those corridors!"

"Acknowledged!" Priming two melta-bombs Kestyr and Yngvar pitched the pulsing cylindrical objects down the two corridors, no sooner had the melta-bombs left their grasp they detonated. A white hot bloom of ionising radiation vaporised the surrounding walls collapsing the two corridors.

"Focus defence on targets ahead!" Elyas roared turning in place letting off a three round burst into the charging Xenos horde.

"What about the contacts behind us Captain!" Kestyr shot Elyas a concerned look from within his helmet as he too began firing.

Before Elyas could respond a violent explosion echoed from behind them, a blinding blue light emitting from the very end of the corridor, stunned silence fell over the Space Marines only one of them knowing what has caused such an event.

"Quintus has our backs." Elyas answered their silent question "He always did."

With those final words Elyas Kestyr and Yngvar began firing upon the Charging Xenos horde covering Khordel as he charged forward screaming in unmatched rage and hatred for his foe.

"This is Epsilon Squad requesting immediate reinforcements at point zero-nine-foxtrot. Our advance has been cut off. Our backs are to the wall. I repeat our backs are to the wall we require immediate reinforcement!" His hand raised to the left side of his helmet Xavier repeated himself three more times over the vox-link but no reply came.

Now trapped and to their knowledge alone Elyas, Kestyr Yngvar, Khordel and Xavier knew they would need to drive the Xenos back in order to retreat.

Collecting both Applejack and Fluttershy had been easy for Twilight Sparkle, for this small reprieve she was grateful. Unsurprisingly both her friends were already up but for completely different reasons.

[i]When Twilight had arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, having reasoned getting Applejack first would make things easier in the long run, she was shocked to find the farm mare already up and working. Twilight had been bewildered by this. That was until she glanced at the trees.

She chuckled to herself having realised why Applejack would be up so early. Each and every tree across Sweet Apple Acres held several baskets full of sweet ripe apples, this meant it was of course Applebuck season.

It did not take Twilight very long to explain to Applejack, who up until twilight's arrival had been preparing to 'buck' another tree so its apple horde fall into the waiting baskets. Though sceptical at first of Twilights request, Applejack finally agreed to accompany her. After Twilight had assured her that she would lend a hand in gathering this year's apple harvest.

Fluttershy however was a different story, though she was awake it was not through needing to start work. In fact no pony was even sure what Fluttershy did or how she made money, but it was never questioned.

Upon arriving at her cottage both Applejack and Twilight were both astonished to see Fluttershy trotting out of the Everfree Forest, astonished by seeing this both mares decided to question Fluttershy about her early morning habits later, putting that thought out of their minds it did not take either Applejack or Twilight much to convince Fluttershy to occupancy them.[/i]

Smiling contently Twilight was astonished to see both Rarity and Pinkie Pie standing underneath Rainbow Dashes floating house, it was no surprise they had yet to get Rainbow up. Twilight chuckled to herself as she noticed the mild look of annoyance of Rarities face as Pinkie Pie was, unsurprisingly, jumping up and down around her.

"I take it Rainbow still isn't awake yet?" Twilight asked as she stopped a few steep in front of Rarity before glancing up.

"Is not darling" Rarity corrected before sighing. "That mare could sleep through a hurricane."

"Well maybe if we used a trampoline! OOH or maybe a large sheet held by several other ponies! Or maybe... hmpf!" Cut off both mind sentence and bounce Pinkie wash shocked to find Rarities hand clapped around her muzzle, while her left eye twitched.

"That is quite enough Pinkie." Rarity huffed slowly calming as he released Pinkies muzzle. "I don't think Rainbow Dash would enjoy your head popping up threw her floor."

"Rarity has a point Pinkie Pie." Twilight interjected. Applejack and Fluttershy nodding in agreement.

"Well...um I have an idea... If that's ok with you." Fluttershy timidly announced causing her four friends turn and look at her all with inquisitive faces. Well all apart from Pinkie who wore her normal oversized smile.

"We're all ears sugar cube." Applejack said reassuringly patting Fluttershy on the shoulder.

Nodding once Fluttershy gulped before whispering her plan to Applejack, nodding as she listened a wiry smirk crossed Applejacks lips as a mischievous glint sparkled in her eyes.

"That is a mighty fine plan ya came up with their Fluttershy." Applejack smiled again before turning towards Pinkie, Twilight and Rarity who waited expectantly to hear Fluttershy's plan. "Yall might wanna take a step back. This is gunna get load."

"Loud?" Rarity gasped as she took a few steps backwards. "What in Equestria do you mean by load darling?"

"You'll see." Applejack responded smiling slyly.

Rarity looked over at Twilight both of them sharing a worried glance. Fluttershy placed her hands over her ears while screwing her eyes shut, bracing herself for what was to come. Sucking in a large lungful of air Applejack leant backwards craning her head towards Rainbow Dashes house.

"OH SWEET CELESTIA! IT'S THE WONDERBOLTS!" With a near godly yell, one that could shake the heavens themselves, Applejack knew she had woken Rainbow Dash.

Within a flash of spectrum light, a cyan coloured Pegasus with a multi coloured mane, was on the ground running around attempting to spot her beloved idols. Soon realising they were now were nearby the Pegasus turned to see her friends standing there just staring at her.

"What? I heard somepony yelling the Wonderbolts were here." She said trying to justify her over eagerness. It was only then Rainbow Dash noticed the expressions on their faces did she realise why they were staring.

In her rush to see the Wonderbolts Rainbow Dash had neglected to change her sleep artier. Contrary to what everypony thought about Rainbow Dash she was not a tomboy all the time, in private Rainbow Dash enjoyed being girly. This was more than obvious in her night clothes, as instead of the expected hot pants and tank top Rainbow Dash was instead wearing an incredibly pink feminine night gown. Her tail and mane was like wise not what anypony would expect, rather than being a complete mess, it was in fact perfectly straight and brushed.

She gulped taking a step back away from her friends their expressions worrying her. While both Fluttershy and Twilight had looks of confusion and Pinkie had her normal over cheerful expression upon her face, it was Applejack and Rarities expression that worried Rainbow Dash. Applejack to her credit was holding back her fits of laughter upon seeing Rainbow, but only just, Rarity however had a dangerous twinkle in her eyes. The same twinkle she seemed to produce whenever she had an idea.

"Rainbow! You look positively wonderful darling!" Holding back a `squee' Rarity ran up to Rainbow Das before she had a chance to make it back to her home and change. "I mean I never took you for one to be into doing things like this! Oh you simply must accompany me and Fluttershy to the spar one day!"

"Rarity calm down. This is nothing" Rainbow Dash stuttered taking a step backwards her hands raised in a placating gesture.

"As fun as this is girls we better hurry, I don't think Princess Luna would like it if we kept her waiting any longer, than we have to." Twilight interjected as she gestured for her friends to begin making their way towards the library.

Nodding once her friends took the hint and began sprinting towards the library.

Having slammed into the far wall Khordel groaned, though his rib cage had fused into a single mass of bone to afford is organs a greater level of protection, being slammed into a durasteel wall was still something even an Astartes would feeling. Regaining his bearings as he rose, Khordel looked to his Brother-Captain, fearing he had not yet recovered from the grievous wound inflicted upon him. But to his surprise Khordel saw Elyas bolter in hand.

Elyas hefted it to his shoulder and looked out over the barrel as if aiming a hunting rifle, he exhaled and made his shot.

The bolt shell glided through the short distance Between Elyas and the Trygon, its scything talons raised in a guarding posture the Bolt shell merely glided between the six appendages, causing the flesh that hung from them to billow slightly, before finding its intended target.

The mass-reactive exploded against the Trygons cheek, gouging out chucks of its face and eliciting a pained dirge. It reared backwards shielding its vulnerable head protecting itself from the staccato of follow up shots Elyas lets loose from his bolter.

Having put the Trygon on the back foot Elyas seized the chance gripping the hilt of his sword, Elyas shot a glance at each of this Brothers before letting go of his blade. Elyas hurled the second device strapped to his belt towards Xavier, who caught it without effort starring down at it.

"Yngvar you have command into the whole this thing came from." Elyas snarled between clenched teeth watching as the Trygon attempted to regain its bearings after suffering its grievous wound.

"Of... of course Brother Captain... but I must ask why?" Yngvar stuttered as he rose to his feet.

"This thing will hinder us if we all remain to fight it" Elyas reasoned before pointing to the hole it had made. "Into the hole. Now! It'll lead you to the nest plant that device set it for ten terrain standard minutes, I'll hold this Xenos filth here."

"But how will you make it Brother Captain?" Xavier questioned as he clipped the device to his belt.

"Faith is my shield and my Primarch watches over me. I'll show these Xenos the wraith of the lion!"

Upon those words Elyas drew his sword, and charged forth towards the Trygon, which has since regained its bearings and released another ungodly battle-cry before hurling itself towards Elyas. Ducking low Elyas feinted to the left but was only able to connect with the flat of his blade upon the Trygons side; he snorted in frustration as he cast a glance at his Brother only Kestyr remained firing a steady stream of bolt rounds down the corridor they enter from. Stopping only to hurl a fragmentation grenade down the narrow passageway causing it to cave in, moving to the holes edge he locked eye contact with Elyas and nodded once.

"Make that thing pay Captain." Kestyr shouted as he dropped down the hole effortlessly.

"I shall Brother, I shall." Elyas whispered spinning on his heel charging in for another attack.

Coming to a halt the Trygon stopped mer metres from the far wall, halting its arrest so not to collide with the durasteel. Seizing his opportunity, Elyas gripped his power sword tight and went in low, allowing the Trygons Scything talons to sail harmlessly over head.

"For the Lion and the Emperor!" Elyas roared in pride as the sword found purchase between two carapace plates upon the Xenos torso.

He slid the blade up into the Trygons torso, sickly coloured ichor spilled fourth desecrating both the airloom weapon. The Trygon bucked in pain the unexpected assault from Elyas having caused the beats some manner of confusion. He span the blade expertly in his hand reading it for another strike, but Elyas failed to take note of the beast's lowest and smallest set of Scything talons. One of them lashed out with preternatural swiftness sending Elyas hurtling into the far wall and knocking the blade from his grasp.

With speed that seemed impossible for something of its vast bulk, the Trygon was upon Elyas in an instant ready to deliver the killing blow. Muttering a devotion to his chapter and Primarch, Elyas was prepared to face his doom.

"NO!" Luna wailed in despair.

Having already been forced to sit by and watch one of those noble warriors fall to save his kin, she could not and would not allow a second to happen. With or without the Elements of Harmony Luna knew she had to act, though only force could act to save this noble soul from his certain doom. Her father.

"Father, if you are out their please do not let this noble child of yours perish like this!" Her voice filled with sorrow Luna pleaded to the face mass of the world of dreams, praying her father could hear her. "Please I beg you!"

Though no answer came Luna felt the all consuming will of her father move and shift, his light a guiding hand for those who worshipped him as a god had responded, but its response came at a price. Violently Princess Luna was expelled from the world of dreams; she was physically flitter from the bed and slammed into the far wall of the room.

Having arrived back at the Library Twilight and her friends could only watch on helplessly as Princess Luna burned with an incandescent green flame. Her scream echoed throughout the library and only ceased when Rainbow Dash had first recovered from her shock o roll Luna to the ground and douse the unnatural flames with a nearby bucket of water, a bucket Spike was meant to empty earlier but Twilight was for once grateful of the baby dragons laziness.

"Are you alright Princess?!" Twilight and her six friends asked in unison as they crowded around the smoking Princess of the night.

Her breathing was ragged and sharp for several minutes before she looked up at Twilight and her friends, her eyes landed with tears of not pain but joy. "My... my father heard my plea." Drawing another breath into her scorched lungs Princess Luna continued. "Gather your elements and I'll explain why I need your help."

Nodding once the girls sprinted towards the display the Elements were kept in, while Luna slowly recovered.

Elyas did not know where was has, he knew that he should be dead. The Trygon was above him moments earlier about to deliver its fatal death blow, but now he was suspended within a tunnel of golden light. He felt as peace here, a feeling he had not felt since before he was recruited into the Dark Angles.

"[b]Brother Elyas of the first legion. I am glad I was able to save you in time.[/b]" a deep voiced filled the tunnel causing Elyas to glance around.

"BY the Emperor show yourself!" Elyas demanded. "If you are warp spawn I shall not be swayed by your offers! I am a loyal servant of the Emperor!"

The voice chuckled before responding. "[b]I am no warp spawn marine of the first legion. I am to Progenitor of all legions.[/b]"

Elyas blinked stuck in a stunned silence at the voices words, even though he floated within the golden tunnel he attempted to drop to one knee.

"Forgive me my lord. I... I had no ideas it was you." Elyas stuttered overcome with shame for how he spoke to the one all of the Imperium venerated.

"[b]You are forgive.[/b]"The voice chuckled. "[b]Though I have plucked you from death, I have not done so without purpose.[/b]"

"I am yours to command, I am your will made manifest, your angle of death." Elyas kept his head low through fear that to gaze upon his god would be to dam him for his previous speech.

"[b]And for that I am grateful. Elyas of the first legion.[/b]" The voice chuckled once more. "You shall be required to defend the last bastion of purity that lies under my gaze, this is a world so pure not Xenos Heretic or mutant can bring harm to it. That was until those from beyond my light appeared.[/b]"

"No Xenos shall bring harm to its people"

"[b]And for that I am grateful, Elyas of the first legion. Though you shall not be alone in your task.[/b]"

"Even if I must sell my life to ensure its safety it shall be so."

"[b]Then prepare yourself, Elyas of the first legion.[/b]"

With those final words the voice faded away leaving Elyas alone. His body felt tight his muscle both flexing and contracting, his voice lost to him as immense pain overtook him. Elyas girded his teeth and endured knowing that his God. His Emperor require his service and nothing would keep him from this.

The pain did not subside but increased as Elyas ripped from existence itself and sent hurtling towards were his Emperor needed him.

Towards Equestria.


End file.
